Timeline
The current year is 1014AF (for Furr and Aerkind, "TR" for Man.) *'~200-300': Approximate beginning of recorded history. *'500:' The War of Moon and Flame. *'600:' A massive pack community of stones and airs begin to interbreed, trying to create the ultimate representation of peace. After 9 generations of stoneair / airstone mixes interbreeding, the Draians are solidified into their own race. *'800: '''The Draians have seen enough warring in the world, and seal off the rainforests of Sereven behind an impenetrable barrier woven of trees and magic. *'803': A side-effect from war, and a life-energy-based disease cause Lights to lose their ability to breed all-together. *'950: A team of Nightstalkers investigate an opening in the underdrey, and become trapped. This is the beginning of the mutant aershaa. *'990: '''Man, through ComDoB, perfects the Bladewolf breeding project, combining elements of the different breeds to create the ideal man-loyal guardian. *'1000: The Draians emerge from their 200 year barrier in Sereven and interact with the rest of the world. *'1001:' Draians begin to crossbreed. *'1002': A large number of Airla from the Bladewolf breeding project - later to be known as Barren - escape from their holding pens due to the efforts of a Barren called Rangapaw. *'1002: '''The Barren uncover the lost passageway to the sunken swamplands of Urvaz and claim it as their own. *'1003:Light (aershaa)Lights, upon examining the natural ways of the Barren, rediscover breeding. *'''1003: Barren begin to crossbreed with Lights. *'1003: '''A massive dreyquake tears open the Underdrey. Out emerge the mutants, trapped decades before when a Nightstalker team went to investigate an opening in the Drey. *'1004:' Man unleashes the Bladehunters on the world, and begin a world-wide effort of reclaiming the aershaa species as their own. *'1004:' Changes in the energy of the Drey, as well as the activity of natural breeding spreading through the Light race, re-awakens their ability to souldance. Lights are now able to breed with any race. *'1005: The Sundering' of the Drey. Dreyrull is torn apart in a massive Magistorm through the combined efforts of the mutant Zagreus and his light-magicked Air-pawn, Sayro. '''This is the 5 year time-skip: anything in the next several years is not played ICly.' *'1005: '''By about halfway through the year, the world has re-settled into continents. *'1005:' The Sundering has shaken the religious war between aerkind. Other factions of religion become more prominent, and atheism is on the rise. Racism declines between different breeds of aershaa for this, and specism rises in its stead. The term "Baneblood" becomes sparsely used. *'1005: On edge, and blaming aerkind for the Sundering, Man furiously captures aershaa world-wide, working to correct the previously failed breeding experiments. *'1006: '''The oceans calm and become traversable. *'1007: 'Waters that grew fondness for the ocean's waters grow larger than the rest of their kin and gain scale-like sections of their hide from the interaction of salt water with their skin. *'1010: End of 5-year time skip. RP continues here. *'''1014: '''Current time. Category:Plot Category:History Category:Roleplaying